P.E.K.K.A.
The P.E.K.K.A. card is unlocked from the P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse (Arena 4). She is a single-target, ground melee troop with both very high hitpoints and damage. A P.E.K.K.A. card costs 7 Elixir to deploy. She wears heavy dark blue armor, has team-colored horns and eyes, and wields a steel sword. Strategy *The P.E.K.K.A. is a powerful troop and an utter brute with the correct placing and support. *She does massive damage to one unit at a time. *Keep in mind that the P.E.K.K.A. can only attack ground troops. This means that air units such as the Baby Dragon or Minions can attack her safely without being damaged. *The P.E.K.K.A. can kill Barbarians up to 2 levels higher in one hit. This is useful to keep in mind if your opponent's only counter to your P.E.K.K.A. is Barbarians. *If she is left overlooked, a multiple-unit spawning card like a Skeleton Army or a Minion Horde and Inferno Tower can be used to kill her, as the P.E.K.K.A. will likely be outnumbered and eliminated - unless the player uses a counter card like Arrows, Zap, The Log or Poison. **When the P.E.K.K.A. is by herself, Guards can easily destroy her without her landing a hit on your tower if you pull the P.E.K.K.A. to the center. **Royal Recruits are an effective counter to the P.E.K.K.A., since their shields will absorb her powerful attacks. This will result in a neutral Elixir trade. **Troops that deal area damage are effective at backing up the P.E.K.K.A., such as the Bomber, the Witch, or the Wizard. Their decent area damage and range can allow them to stop groups of troops from distracting and dealing large amounts of damage to her. However, a simple way to destroy such a combo is to kill the troop(s) behind the P.E.K.K.A., using a Valkyrie or Mini P.E.K.K.A.. *Excellent counters for the P.E.K.K.A. are the Inferno Tower and Inferno Dragon. Their ability to deal massive damage over time can completely destroy the P.E.K.K.A., creating an Elixir advantage. *During the last minute of battle, it is entirely possible for the player to cycle their deck quickly enough to get two or more P.E.K.K.A.'s on the field at once. This is a high-risk, high-reward move as if this is countered, the player is usually left with low Elixir to defend an opposing counterattack. *If your opponent placed a P.E.K.K.A. at the rear of the Arena, the most expected support troop is a splash unit like a Wizard or a Bomber. This can easily be countered by placing a Giant Skeleton in front of her. Easily killed by the P.E.K.K.A. and her reinforcements, the Giant Skeleton's death damage usually wipes out the backup, but always let the P.E.K.K.A. be targeted by the Princess Tower before placing the Giant Skeleton. Placing something like Archers in the middle of the Arena is significant enough to kill the P.E.K.K.A. If she is barely alive, but still walking towards you, deploy a cheap unit like Skeletons to finish her off. This can also be easily countered by using a Lightning spell or Rocket to one-shot most of the P.E.K.K.A's support troops, with the added bonus that they can be deployed anywhere on the battlefield. After the back-up units are destroyed, you can then deploy a Skeleton Army or Minion Horde (or Inferno Tower, if one of the support units was an Electro Wizard or Electro Dragon) to easily kill off the P.E.K.K.A. *If your opponent places a P.E.K.K.A. at the back of the Arena, a cheap Hog Rider push with supporting units will usually significantly damage the Princess Tower as they have no more than 3 Elixir to defend. This will deal serious damage to their Princess Tower if ignored and then they will usually place their supporting troops to defend, thus making it so that they don't have a support troop for the P.E.K.K.A. However, the opponent pulling your push towards the P.E.K.K.A. and the King's Tower with a Tornado could be very punishing for you. *The Tornado pairs well with the P.E.K.K.A. since the Tornado can pull ranged units that the P.E.K.K.A. usually has a tough time getting to, allowing the P.E.K.K.A. to finish them off. A notable example of this is against Witch since the tornado damage allows the P.E.K.K.A to one-shot her while killing skeletons she spawns. *The P.E.K.K.A.'s slow speed can make it hard for her to reach Arena Towers, so a good strategy is to use Rage to increase the P.E.K.K.A.'s movement speed and attack speed, allowing her to destroy troops and buildings faster. However, it is quite risky, as it costs 9 Elixir in total. You can try making it more effective by enraging other friendly cards in the area too. *The P.E.K.K.A. is also effective as a defensive unit to destroy high hitpoint troops like the Giant and the Golem, much more effective than the Mini P.E.K.K.A. However, she is very expensive so in most cases that is a negative Elixir trade, but it can pay off if you have managed to accumulate Elixir for a massive counter-attack. Also, keep in mind that heavy pushes with tanks usually cost 15 to 22 Elixir. Blocking all of that with a P.E.K.K.A. can result in a massive positive Elixir trade. * The Giant can be used to kite an offensive P.E.K.K.A., by deploying it behind her after she crosses the bridge. She will turn around, attack it once, then ineffectually try to chase it, exposing herself to heavy damage from the Crown Tower, as well as any unit that can attack it safely (flying units like Minions or ranged units like Spear Goblins). As an added bonus, the Giant will also draw fire from any area of effect troops like a Wizard or a Bomber that may be escorting the P.E.K.K.A. History *The P.E.K.K.A. was released with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update decreased the P.E.K.K.A.'s hitpoints by 13% and decreased the Elixir cost to 7 (from 8). *On 21/6/16, a Balance Update increased the P.E.K.K.A.'s damage by 8%. *On 24/8/16, a Balance Update increased the P.E.K.K.A.'s damage by 5%. *On 13/2/17, a Balance Update decreased the P.E.K.K.A.'s deploy time to 1 second (from 3 seconds). *On 5/8/19, the August 2019 Update decreased the P.E.K.K.A's hitpoints by 9.5% but increased her range from Melee: Short to Melee: Long (0.7 tiles to 1.6 tiles). *On 2/9/19, a Balance Update decreased the P.E.K.K.A's range from Melee: Long to Melee: Medium (1.6 tiles to 1.2 tiles). Trivia *The P.E.K.K.A. originates from Clash of Clans, costing the most Elixir to train and doing the most damage out of all the normal Elixir troops. *The old image of the P.E.K.K.A. on the Barracks info screen in Clash of Clans looks similar to the card image of the P.E.K.K.A. *There is an Arena based on the P.E.K.K.A. called P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse, which was originally a single-player map in Clash of Clans. *The P.E.K.K.A.'s eyes and horns are purple in Clash of Clans, and also in the card image – but they are blue/red in battle, depending on the side of Arena. On the card image, however, its purple color may be a sign of neutrality (blue & red mixed together is purple). *In one of the Loading Screen Hints, it says "P.E.K.K.A: No one knows what's behind that mask. Maybe even another mask.", which may be a reference to the anime Naruto, specifically the episode called: "Gotta See! Gotta Know! Kakashi-Sensei's True Face!" *The P.E.K.K.A. used to have the highest damage per second of any single troop in the game at max level until the introduction of the Inferno Dragon. *The P.E.K.K.A is the subject of an Emote. *The letters in P.E.K.K.A don't officially stand for anything, but Supercell held a Facebook contest in August 2012 where entrants could submit ideas for what it could stand for. The winner suggested 'Perfectly Enraged Knight Killer of Assassins', which is what it unofficially stands for today. de:P.E.K.K.A. es:P.E.K.K.A. fr:P.E.K.K.A it:P.E.K.K.A ru:П.Е.К.К.А.